Musicians of stringed instruments such as guitars, violins often find it desirable to utilize. An instrument stand to instantly and temporarily support an instrument when it is not in use. The instrument stand protects the instrument and allows an access to the instrument. An instrument stand also eliminates the need to retrieve the instrument from an instrument case.
A variety of mechanical supports have been proposed in the art for different stringed musical instruments as follows. U.S. Pat. No. 637,273 issued to Miller describes a machine which can support and play a guitar without using hands. U.S. Pat. No. 1,171,684 issued to Schlickert describes a improved violin supporting attachment for general music stands. U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,229 issued to Miller describes a stand for a bass viola, particularly a double bass. U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,289 issued to Selig describes a means for supporting a bass violin in the playing position so that the hands of the player are free. U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,688 issued to Cuccio describes a holder for a stringed instrument with an annular cradle and a male prong attached thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,707 issued to Sammons describes a multi-purpose entertainer stand comprising a central mast and a base. U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,532 issued to Yu describes a guitar stand with a foldable support frame with a support block and a fastening device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,576,822 issued to Grace describes a stand to support a stringed instrument in an upright position and also protecting the instrument from inadvertent rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,315 issued to Vail describes a foldable stool and stringed instruments stand which can easily ported. U.S. Pat. No. 7,342,162 issued to Tai describes musical instrument stand and a musical instrument hanger that are portable and compact.
Accordingly, there remains a continued need for improved designs for a musical instrument stand that is sturdy, lightweight, easily configurable and portable. It is to these and other improvements that preferred embodiments of the present inventive subject matter are generally directed.